Nobody's hero
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: Sp: Centennial Charmed: Cole has the power to go back in time to when he killed The Source


Disclaimer: I don't own them but i wish.  
Nobody's hero.  
  
Scene from Centennial Charmed.  
Phoebe it's going to throw the potion.  
Ph: I don't think so.  
(Then suddenly everything including the potion gets freeze in the air, but Cole)  
Co: Hey! What's up?  
Angel of Destiny: Hi Cole.  
Co: Who are you?  
AD: I'm the Angel of Destiny, i have come here to give you a present.  
Co: A present? Hello? Do you think I need a present right now?  
AD: A present to go back in time to change future.  
Co: I thought I had already done that.  
AD: Yes but you did it wrong your marriage were cursed the day you killed The Source.  
Co: I know.  
AD: And why did you...?  
Co: I lost my mind ok  
AD: Are you going to accept my present?  
Co: (looks at Phoebe) Yes.  
AD: You have made your choice.  
  
Int Phoebe's room.  
(Cole and Phoebe are sleeping in bed)  
(Cole suddenly wakes up)  
Ph: You ok Cole?  
Co: What?  
Ph: Had a nightmare?  
Co: You bet that. Phoebe, I love you. (he kisses her)  
Ph: Mmm I love you too, we should wake up.  
Co: Yeah we need to talk with your sisters and Leo.  
Ph: Why?  
Co: We have problems, The Source.  
Ph: You are scarying me.  
Co: I know, I'm scared too.  
  
Int Kitchen.  
Co: Piper The Source is looking after you.  
Pi: Cole we already know that.  
Co: No, but he works with The Seer.  
Ph: The Seer?  
Co: She's evil and she has the power to see the future.  
Le: So she already know what we are going to do.  
Ph: That's so cool.  
Co: Phoebe focus. That's not the problem, The Source is going to take the powers of The Hollow.  
Le: That's impossible how do you know that?  
Co: I can't tell just trust me.  
Ph: I'm working on a spell.  
Co: I'll help you out i have already a good one.  
Pi: Leo go to The Elders and told them to protect The Hollow whatever that is.  
Le: Ok (he orbits out)  
  
Int dinning.  
Ph: Piper are you still with that?  
Pi: Yes we have to be prepared if Prue wouldn't have done it we would be still working with lawyers.  
(Piper looks at Cole)  
Pi: Sorry about that.  
Co: Don't worry i have (he's going to say the same thing he said that day but he realizes he's still kind of evil so he shuts up)  
Co: Ok we ha ve an spell.  
Ph: Yes to kill The Source, we have to call all of our ancestors.  
Pi: Sure so we'll have the power to kill him.  
Ph: Yes, (she touches Cole and has the same premonition that she had that day)  
Co: Phoebe you had a premonition?  
Ph: No.  
Co: Yes you had and you told me to leave because of that.  
Ph: I haven't told you to leave.  
Co: But you'r going to.  
Ph: Yes but how do you know that?  
Co: Phoebe you have to tell me what you saw.  
Ph: You got shoot by a fireball, you saved me. And there was a demon.  
Co: One with a creepy face?  
Ph: Yes.  
Co: He's The Source.  
Pi: The Source?  
Co: Yes but that's impossible, i know i did that but i'm not going to do it again.  
Pi: What are you talking about?  
Co: Sorry, just babbling, Piper call Paige tell her to come here it's urgent it doesn't matter what she tells you. Tell her that Darryl must protct the woman she's helping because her ex is going to attack her, (Piper and Phoebe look shocked) tell her that Phoebe saw it in a premonition, no questions just trust me.  
Pi: Ok (calls Paige)  
Le: (Orbits in) We have problems The Source has The Hollow powers.  
Co: How? I thought they were proctecting it.  
Le: He killed all of them.  
Co: This cannot be happening.  
(A demon appears)  
(Piper explodes hi)  
Co: Nooo your powers.  
(Piper throws a knife at him and he dies)  
Pi: What the hell was that?  
Co: The Hollow.  
Le: The Hollow consumes powers, it's very dangerous, it can kill everything ew know.  
Ph: So why does The Source want those powers if it's that dangerous?  
Pi: To kill us.  
(Paige enters)  
Pa: I hope this is important.  
Co: Ok, yes it is. A darklighter is comming.  
Pi: Leo, Paige.  
(Darklighter appears and gets Leo)  
Pa: Arrow.  
Co: No, Paige your powers, (Cole throws a knife at him)  
Pi: Leo.  
  
(Piper is with Leo)  
Int Phoebe's room.  
Ph: This is all wrong.  
Co: Phoebe (he takes the ring)  
Ph: What's that?  
Co: I bought this (he gaves her the ring) it's not cursed.  
Ph: Cole not now.  
Co: It's the perfect moment.  
(Cole kisses her)  
Ph: What are you thinking?  
Co: That this is maybe destined to happen.  
Ph: What is destined to happen?  
Co: Nothing, i'm just babbling.  
Pa: Hey guys, oops sorry but i have a great idea, we can do the spell to call our powers, Phoebe come with me.  
Co: Go, Phoebe i'll stay with Leo.  
  
Int living  
(Cole sits with Leo and he shimmers out)  
Co: Seer? where are you?  
Se: I am here Belthazor.  
Co: I'm Cole.  
Se: I know who are you, I know that you are from future, I know what Phoebe is going to do to you. They have no chance you know that.  
Co: I know.  
Se: Are you going to saved them? She will kill you twice.  
Co: I'm going to do it there is no chance.  
(The Seer offers him The Hollow)  
  
Int attic  
The Source throws the fire ball to Phoebe but Cole interfers it and kill him, while the girls read the spell)  
Ph: The Hollow.  
Co: Yes.  
(The Seer appears)  
Ph: Seer?  
Se: Yes come with me we have to locked it again.(They do)  
They go to see Leo.  
Paige heals Leo)  
Pi: Leo!  
Le: Hey.  
Ph: So everything is ok.  
Co: I guess.  
  
At P3  
Leo, Paige, Piper and Phoebe: For Prue.  
Leo and Piper leaves.  
Paige goes to talk with a guy.  
Ph: Cole? Hey!  
Co: Hey.  
Ph: You ok?  
Co: Yes, i just want to tell you that i do everything for you adn i love you.  
Ph: I love you too, my hero.  
Co: I'm nobody's hero.  
  
Back to CC scene.  
(Everything still freeze)  
AD: Wellcome.  
Co: I didn't change anything.  
AD: I know.  
Co: So why did you sent me to the past?  
AD: You had to see that it was destined to happen, you had to save The Charmed Ones along with the world. We are here thanls to you.  
Co: I know but it hurts that she's gonna remember me like evil.  
AD: Why don't you write a letter or something? I'll let you.  
Co: No, I prefer her to hate me than be in love with me, it's heartbreaking whne the person you love can't be with you.  
AD: I see.  
(Cole goes to Freeze Phoebe and kisses her he goes back to his position)  
Co: I'm ready.  
(The scene goes on)  
Cole is hit by the potion.  
Co: Ahhhhhhh!  
End.  
  
Cole you are a true hero. Pili Halliwell Turner 


End file.
